Super-Skrull
Kl'rt the Super-Skrull is a champion and hero of his people, the reptilian humanoid Skrulls of the Marvel Universe. Story Early Decades Kl'rt is a veteran warrior who in service to the Skrull Empire volunteered to become the first Super-Skrull. In his duties as a soldier and operative of the Skrull Empire he has been seen as a villain by the heroes of Earth, clashing with various super-heroes including the Fantastic Four, Iron Fist, Thor, and Captain Marvel. Though if a mission he is on failed, Emperor Dorrek VII of the Skrull Empire always blamed him. Despite the aforementioned, everything he has done has been for his nation and people. Whenever the Skrull Empire has needed him, he has answered. When the Skrull race was vulnerable due to their empire having collapsed into civil war and their race losing the ability to shapeshift, they were facing extermination at the hands of their million year old enemies, the militaristic human-like Kree. The Super-Skrull returned to the empire and enlisted with one of the contenders for the throne, warlord S'Byll. Allied with the Silver Surfer they restored the shapeshifting abilities to S'Byll (who restored it to the rest of the Skrulls) and defeated the Kree (and their reptilian allies, the Badoon). Annihilation Wars Afterwards for a while he served the Skrull Empire in the cosmos and then back on Earth. Two decades later, the Skrulls back home in the Andromeda galaxy were invaded by the extradimensional invasion horde of the nihilist warlord Annihilus. His interdimensional invasion force, the Annihilation Wave slaughtered a million worlds on the first day and would go on to devastate both the Skrull and Kree Empires. The Super-Skrull was on the frontlines defending Skrull worlds. Eventually he was one of the founding members of the anti-Annihilation Wave resistance, the United Front. To stop the planet destroying weapon of the invaders (the Harvester of Sorrow), he went on a suicide mission to destroy the planetoid-sized ship and was successful though apparently at the cost of his life. Soon it was revealed that he was not dead, though he was a captive of the techno-organic Phalanx who had conquered the weakened Kree Empire, had the goal to consume the universe, and were in the process of assimilating him into an elite group of super-powered Phalanx operatives. Being freed by a Kree warrior (Wraith), he joined the anti-Phalanx resistance and contributed to the liberation of the Kree Empire from the Phalanx. Afterwards he was back on Earth and when the a fanatical religious sect of Skrulls led by Queen Veranke invaded the Earth with a vast armada and an army of Super-Skrulls, Kl'rt the original Super-Skrull not only did not assist them in their attempted conquest but helped two of the defenders of Earth (Quasar and the She-Hulk)) in two separate instances to disrupt those plans as he did not agree with them. Rise to the Throne Several years later, he was back in the Andromeda galaxy. Kl'rt was now a Skrull warlord, one of several who were fighting a war against the Builders. A billion year old race who created and directed the evolution of life on many worlds, and now were going to destroy Earth but in the process were subjugating or destroying any races in the path of their invasion fleet. He led the Skrull warlords to join the other interstellar powers in the Galactic Council to present a unified opposition against the Builders. Kl'rt participated in the early major battles of the Galactic Council (both defeats and victories), fighting alongside not only the Kree, Shi'ar, Brood, and Annihilation Wave interstellar powers but also the Terran super heroes (the Avengers). Eventually they were victorious in defeating the Builders and liberated 1000s of worlds. Partly out of gratitude, Kl'rt led his Skrulls as part of a multi-alien force to help the Avengers liberate Earth from Thanos who had conquered the world during the Builder invasion of the Local Group of galaxies. Due to his victory in the war and deliverance of the Skrulls from annihilation or subjugation, he was made emperor of the Skrull Empire. Powers and Abilities Kl'rt was given the individual powers of the Fantastic Four via technological enhancements. Originally when receiving a power boost from the power transmitter space station in the Andromeda galaxy, his power was amplified to beyond those of the Fantastic Four. Later he was no longer reliant on technology for the powers as they are permanently part of him. In addition not only does his powers equal or exceed those of the individual members of the Fantastic Four (the Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, and the Thing), but he uses them in far more lethal and destructive ways due to his military training and combat experience. Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Antagonists Category:Patriots Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Jerks